


Pastel boy and Tattooed punk

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Bit of comedy, Bullied Hinata Shouyou, Cute Hinata Natsu, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Family Fluff, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Hinata Shouyou, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I love fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Meeting the Parents, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Mutual Pining, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Opposites Attract, Past Abuse, Protective Dad, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Being an Idiot, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Tattooed Kageyama Tobio, Tattoos, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, mentioned past abuse, pastel Hinata Shouyou, pastel and punk, punk Kageyama Tobio, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: Shouyou Hinata is a teenage boy who loves to dress up in pastel colors. Sometimes even taking inspiration from decora, and he has been friends with a tattooed punk named Tobio Kageyama. Both enjoy being with each other even though Kageyama doesn’t know how to express it much. Both secretly have feelings for one another but don't want to ruin their friendship fearing rejection from both sides. If you want to know more of what happens between these two, Well you’ll have to read if you want to know more~
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata stood in front of the amusement park in his cute pastel clothes of light blue and a bit of yellow on both his shirt and pants. With cute small hair barrettes in the shape of butterflies and flowers holding his bangs back and to just look cute as he saw someone online dressed in decora and it inspired him as the spring season was starting to begin. He knew people were giving weird looks but he didn’t care as he was just expressing himself of who he was and the person he was waiting for was coming soon who made him feel comfortable. “Hey! Hinata!” Looking up after hearing the call Hinata smiled as he saw his friend and crush Tobio Kageyama, a punk with piercings on his ears, and one on his nose. Along with tattoos all the way down both arms, chest, back of neck, and lower part of his back. Most of this was covered by his black and white clothes.

“Kageyama! I’m so glad you could make it!” Hinata waved as his friend came up to him.

“Yeah whatever idiot. Where’s the two dumbasses?” He replies looking around for Hinata’s friends

“Oh you mean Noya and Tanaka. Sorry they couldn’t make it. Guess it’s just us hehe..” Hinata chuckles nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Kageyama clicks his tongue “They really are dumbassess. Let’s just get this over with.” He walks into the amusement park with an intimidating look and Hinata being the only one unphased by his presence. Together they ride on a few roller coasters, Kageyama being emotionless while Hinata screams with joy! Though once they got up he almost threw up but over all the pastel boy had a lot of fun. Next was the gift shop Hinata takes one of the little ears off the rack “I love these the most. The cat ears with the ribbons are my favorite.” He smiles putting white cat ears with blue ribbons on his head “cute right?”

Kageyama grumbles “For you maybe, these aren’t my kind of thing.” Turning his head hiding his blush from the cute pastel boy he did think that they looked adorable on him.

Hinata went back to the rack looking through the ears taking another pair “Kageyama look! Black ones for you!” He excitedly showed the punk.

One look at them and Kageyama fell in love with the ears. After paying for the ears both boys now had cat ears on their heads, Kageyama lightly blushing embarrassed by this.

* * *

Soon they eventually stopped to get some food. Unfortunately there was a line “Maybe we could find somewhere else to eat.” Hinata suggests looking up toward Kageyama “No it’s fine. Tell you what I can stand in line while you get a table.” Hinata gasps “Thank you!” He bows before going to find a table leaving Kageyama in line “That idiot, he’s so annoying.” grumbling while trying his best to hide his blush.

Hinata sits down at an empty table taking out his phone to pass the time seeing texts from his friends and one of his dad’s who he liked to call Sugamom.

> Noya: Hey! How’s it going?
> 
> Tanaka: Is your date going well?
> 
> Sugamom: Make sure to come home safe, we don’t want to worry your dad.

Blushing Hinata texts back to them that it was going fine, wasn’t a date and that he will come home after lunch. After sending all his replies he put his phone back into his pocket, it was true he liked Kageyama but he didn’t even know if he liked him back. For now he just needed to hide his feelings and be friends with Kageyama.

“Hi there cutie what are you sitting by yourself for?”

Looking up he saw two guys he had never seen before “oh, hello. I’m not alone, I'm here with someone.” The guy who talked first leaned up against the table “Really? Where are they? I don’t see anyone else.” Turning his head back and forth to look for said person. Not knowing that Kageyama was coming up behind them “Excuse me? Is there something I can help you with?”

The two guys turn around nervously seeing Kageyama holding a tray of food with his intimidating face. Shaking the two back off “Sorry! We didn’t know he was with you!” They apologized running off.

Kageyama sits down with Hinata, placing the tray on the table “Were they friends of yours?” Hinata shakes his head ‘no’ “They were just some random guys. Thanks for getting the food.” He smiles while taking a burger “No problem.” Kageyama replies, also taking a burger for himself. Together the two ate lunch in silence not knowing what to talk about with each other though both boys knew that they liked one another and neither had the guts to tell the other fearing rejection.

* * *

Once home Natsu ran up to her brother “Nii-chan!” She cheered, Hinata laughed and hugged her back “Hey Natsu!” The commotion getting the attention of Suga coming out to greet his son. “How was your hangout with your friends Shoyou?”

Hinata shrugs “It was nice Sugamom. Though Noya and Tanaka didn’t come, it was just me and Kageyama.” He blushes having Suga notice “Oh? Who’s Kageyama, you never mentioned him before.”

Chills go up Hinata’s spine “He’s just a friend, who likes to express himself like me.”

“That’s great Shouyou.” Suga smiles “Maybe he can come over sometime.” Hinata blushes more as he puts his shoes up “Y-Yeah maybe… I’ll be in my room. I got homework to do.” He walks away leaving Suga and Natsu, Suga still smiling “Okay just be out by dinner.” he calls

“Okay!”

Natsu blinks confused “Nii-chan’s acting funny Sugamama.” 

“He is but don’t worry he’ll be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

After that day Hinata tells Natsu about Kageyama. Telling her about his cool tattoos and how he acts cold but is very nice to be around. “Nii-chan do you like like Kageyama-kun?” His sister leans close to him, curious. Hinata lightly blushes “It’s hard to explain.. I do a little but I don’t know if he like likes me back. Think you can keep this a secret from dad? I don’t know how he’d feel about me liking a punk.” Natsu smiles nodding “I will Nii-chan, pinky promise” She holds out her pinky to him. Hinata wraps his pinky around hers “Pinky promise.”

~*~* A few days later~*~*

Daichi was reading a book about phases of kids and laughing at a few of them. He was now on the section of the rebellious phase and chuckles ‘ _I doubt Shouyou’s at a rebellious phase. He and Natsu are very pure, rebellious wouldn’t even begin to describe either of them._ ’ Thinking to himself as Hinata was coming out of his room just waking up ‘ _Here he comes now._ ’ Daichi turns to his son “Good morning Shou-” Stopping seeing the face of Hinata who had disgust in his eyes and ignored him. When in reality Hinata was just still tired and had ear plugs in his ears and didn’t hear his father.

Said father was left in shock ‘ _He ignored me and glared at me!_ ’

While he watered the flowers in the garden the buds were ready to bloom. Daichi was worrying what could make Shouyou start to rebel. ‘ _Was it the time I told him that he couldn’t stay up late?_ ’

***Flashback***

Hinata was sitting at his desk studying as he was doing it all day, now it was already dark outside. His eyes start to get heavy and drift off to sleep before waking up and studying again. Then hearing a knock at his door, turning to see his dad “Hi dad.” he greets yawning.

“Hey Shouyou. You’ve been studying a lot today, me and Koushi talked and we think it's best you stop for now and get some sleep. So you can continue in the morning.”

Smiling Hinata nods “Okay. Thanks dad!”

***End of Flashback***

‘ _Or maybe it was when I scolded him when he was being picky with dinner?_ ’ As he thought about this, Hinata walked past him waving goodbye before hugging Suga and his sister goodbye before leaving the home. Once Daichi was done watering the flowers he put the watering can up mumbling to himself “Maybe if I talk to him about this he’ll open up on why he’s rebelling.”

Knocking on Hinata’s door, Daichi tries to convince his son to come out or at least let him in. “Shouyou, please don’t be mad at me, I just want to talk with you.” A few seconds pass “Shou please at least come out so I can see you.”  
“Daddy what are you doing? Nii-chan left to see his friends.” Natsu says as she passes by the scene having Daichi stop “okay, thank you sweetie.”

He walks off to find Suga ‘ _Maybe if I talk to Koushi he might know something._ ’ Going to the laundry room, Suga doing the laundry, the washing machine going while Suga was taking clothes out of the dryer “Um.. Koushi has Shouyou been acting differently lately?”

Suga looks toward his husband with a basket of laundry in hand “No, not really. Though he wanted me to wash his clothes separately today.”

“Oh.. really?” Daici asked, trying not to panic.

Suga nods “Yeah. He said that he wanted his clothes separate so they wouldn’t get ruined by darker clothes. Is something wrong honey? You seem a bit uneasy.”

“No, don’t worry I’m fine.” Daichi respondes kissing his husband on the cheek leaving. Suga having a concerned look worried for his lover.

* * *

Later Daichi walks up to Natsu knowing that those two told each other everything. This was his last chance to find out what is causing his precious son to rebel! “Hey Natsu.” He pats his little girl on her head and she giggled greeting back “Hi daddy.”

“Is it alright if I ask you something.”

“Uh-huh” Natsu nods smiling

“Has Shouyou said anything weird lately?”

“Weird?” Natsu questions thinking for a second “Would I look weird in a pastel dress? He asked me once looking at pretty dresses.”

Daichi sweat drops “Guess I should have been more specific. Have you heard anything about daddy?”

“About daddy?.. He takes a long time in the bathroom and has stinky morning breath.”

Daichi’s heart felt like it was smashed in pieces ‘ _Is that why?!_ ’ Before Natsu continues “It’s what Sugamama said.” As those words hit his ears Daichi was relieved ‘ _From Koushi! I’ll talk to him about it later._ ’ Clearing his throat he tries one more time “Has Shouyou said anything about me? Not me specifically but anything out of the ordinary?”

“Um… He did tell me about his trip to the amusement park with his punk friend.”

“With a punk friend!”

Natsu nods “Yeah.”

Daichi turns away from his daughter leaning his head against the wall. ‘ _I can't believe this! Shouyou with a punk friend!! But why would he want to be around someone like that!_ ’ He lifts his head feeling warmth on his shoulder seeing Suga “Calm down dear. From what I know, Kageyama is a sweet guy and Shouyou really like being around him. It’ll be alright.”

Sighing Daichi smiles sweetly “Thank you Koushi.”

They all then hear the door open “I’m home!” Hinata calls. Natsu gets up and runs to him giving a big hug “Nii-Chan!” Hinata smiles hugging her back “Hi Natsu.” soon the two walk into the living room, Hinata giving both his parents a gift “These are for you. I wanted to bring something from the mall for being the best parents ever.”

Suga smiles “Thank you Shouyou.

While Hinata gave Natsu her gift, Suga noticed his husband was starting to tear up and giggled ‘ _Guess he finally realized._ ’ he thinks to himself. Daichi wipes away a few of the tears from his face ‘ _Shouyou is one of my most precious children. Children that I will give my life for and I promise to protect them both like any father should._ ’


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama stood against the wall drinking from his milk carton as he thought about his time with Hinata at the amusement park and the mall with the two dumbasses. ‘Why do I always feel so strange when I’m around that idiot?’ He starts to think about Hinata’s bright smile, how adorable he was with whipped cream on his face or when just being around him makes his day less miserable. He crushes the carton in his hand having the milk drip down his hand “No.. It can’t be am I in love with that idiot?!” he exclaims

Throwing the empty carton away Kageyama starts walking back to his classroom. While heading there he sees girls following Hinata.

“Hinata-kun!”

“I love your hair!”

“You dress so pretty online!”

Hinata lightly blushes “Thank you so much.” He giggles 

“Will you do another tutorial online?”

“I will soon don’t worry.”

While walking past each other Kageyama raises his hand to say hi but stops not wanting to disturb him. “He’ll probably be angry at me if I try to talk with him, he always loves to talk with his fans.” he mumbles, putting his hand down and continues on. Meanwhile Hinata looks back at Kageyama, a deep blush on his face ‘Kageyama saw me! This is so embarrassing!’ Putting his hands on his face to hide his blush.

Back with Kageyama he was almost to class before hearing a couple girls talking about Hinata. He stops and listens closely to the girls “Hinata thinks he’s so special.” one says in disgust “Yeah, just because he dresses differently.” the second agrees “Oh! I got it, what if we do something that will be so embarrassing he won’t show his face around here again.” The third giggles

The leader smiles “That’s a great idea. But let’s go talk about it in private.” Hearing the footsteps of the three leaving, Kageyama takes his phone out and texts Tanaka and Noya informing them that they need to protect Hinata from what could happen by the hands of those girls. Both responding with a thumbs up.

* * *

After school was over Kageyama walked up to Hinata as he was leaving the building “Hinata.” Hinata stops and smiles “Hi Kageyama, do you need something?” There it was that cute face! Kageyama clears his throat “I was wondering if I could walk you home..” A blush of embarrassment on his face, Hinata gets flustered as well responding “ugh.. S-Sure come one let’s go.” They start to walk with each other as Kageyama remembers the plan with Tanaka and Noya

****Flashback****

“I can’t believe those jerks! Wanting to hurt my friend!” Tanaka growls “Yeah! What’s the plan Kageyama!” Noya asks, looking towards Kageyama. Kageyama takes out his phone showing a picture of the girls “If you see these girls just try to distract them so they don’t do anything to him. While I’ll stick by his side so no one tries anything.” The two second years give a salute “Yes sir!” Before Tanaka gives a smirk “You really have feelings for him don’t ya.” Earning a glare from Kageyama “I don’t like him like that!”

****End of Flashback****

So far everything was looking good. No one was coming up to them or anything, probably because he was there. If he wasn’t who knows what those girls could do with Hinata, Kageyama has been in these situations before back in middle school because of his appearance most people just don’t get it. “...Yama… Kageyama!” He feels the tap of Hinata snapping him out of his thoughts “oh, there you are. You looked a little spaced out.” Hinata giggles

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine don’t worry. We’re almost at my house. I think I can walk on my own here.”

“Okay, but if you need me call or text me and I’ll be there.”

Hinata had tears come to his eyes and a blush coming to his cheeks. Without thinking he wraps himself around the punk boy’s waist in a hug. “Thank you Kageyama!” Kageyama was taken back a bit but wraps his arms around Hinata too “You’re welcome.”

They soon parted and Hinata got home. As usual greeted by his little sister and Suga “How was your day Shouyou?” Removing his bag Hinata gives a smile saying “It was a great day.” Looking down at Natsu he pats her head “When I’m done with homework I’ll play with you okay.” Natsu smiles nodding “okay.”

When in his room doing work his phone was at the end of his desk. Now back in his usual pastel clothes and a few more barrets in his hair he takes a quick picture and posts it on his account. Before getting back to work until hearing notifications coming from his phone most likely comments or likes. After finishing his work he checked his phone and his eyes widened seeing hate comments in his notification inbox that were on his new picture. Panicked he starts to hyperventilate putting the phone down and goes to his bed covering himself with his blanket.

A knock comes to the door and Natsu comes in “Nii-chan, can we play now?” She tops seeing her brother under a blanket and breathing heavily! Scared she runs out calling “Sugamama! Nii-chan needs help!”

Resulting Suga to come in walking over to his son. Natsu comes back in as well to try and comfort her big brother, Suga pulls Hinata into his arms lightly rubbing his head “It’s okay, Shouyou. What’s the matter?” Hinata says nothing but points to his phone “Natsu honey can you go get your brother’s phone and bring it to me.”

Natsu nods, going over to the desk getting the phone and bringing it over to him. Hinata opens the phone for his dad showing the comments. Suga’s face grew furious as he read them, putting the phone down Suga continued to comfort his son along with Natsu hugging her brother. “Don’t worry Shouyou, those people are just jealous of you being yourself. They are nothing compared to you.” He kisses Hinata on his head

Hinata starts to calm down a little “Can I stay home from school tomorrow? I’m afraid they’ll hurt me there too.” Suga smiles placing his forehead against his son’s “of course. I’ll have your dad call in and tell them you can’t come in tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Suga mom.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi continues to worry, Kageyama teaches the bullies a lesson and Hinata does a small fashion show for his family.

“Okay, thank you. Goodbye.” Daichi says hanging up the phone with the principle “I can’t believe this! My poor Shouyou.”

Suga sighs, finishing putting his pajamas on “I know honey. But don’t worry Shouyou will be fine.” Getting into his bed with his husband “You know him, after a bad thing happens he’ll go back to his happy self again.”

Daichi sighs “I know but seeing my baby upset like this breaks my heart. He’s been bullied before coming to live with us. You remember he had to switch middle schools three times!” Suga frowns rubbing his husband’s shoulder “I know. Take a deep breath and relax.” Doing as told Daichi relaxes “Thank you babe. I just think it’s that punk Kageyama who’s behind this.”

“Maybe you can try and talk with Shouyou tomorrow about him. You’re off work tomorrow anyway right?”

“Yeah. Good idea Koushi.”

“Alright then goodnight.” Suga leans in and gives his husband a sweet kiss on his lips before pulling apart and turning the light off going to sleep.

“Goodnight.”

The next day Hinata came out of his room still having a blanket over himself. Before he left to take Natsu to preschool and go to work Suga hugged and kissed his son goodbye “Just try and relax a bit Shouyou and stay off your phone in case there’s more bad comments.” Hinata nods “Okay Sugamom.”

“Bye-bye Nii-chan!” Natsu waves as she leaves with Suga.

Hinata gives a small smile waving goodbye to his sister. While he continues to have his breakfast he hears his dad waking up and coming out of his room “Good morning dad.”

“Morning, Shouyou.” Daichi says taking the coffee maker pouring himself a cup “I heard you’ve been friends with a punk. Can I ask how that friendship is going?”

Hinata blushes “I-It’s going good..” he says nervously

Daichi nearly chokes on his coffee ‘ _He’s acting nervous! I knew that Kageyama was behind this!_ ’ Swallowing his coffee “T-That’s nice to hear Shouyou. Now at the end of the day a classmate is going to bring you some work and notes you missed today alright.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Back at school, Kageyama heard the other students talking about the hate comments on Hinata’s account. The reason he hasn’t come to school today and he knew who the people were that did this to his friend. “I’m going to kill those girls!” He growls punching a nearby wall scaring a few students that were around him.

As he walked to class he heard the familiar voices of the girls from yesterday. “I can’t believe it worked!” one said in a cheerful voice

“Totally better than the one that was messed up by those two guys yesterday. Hinata left with Kageyama before we could do anything.” The second commented

The leader of the group smiled “True. But I don’t think it’ll be enough. He’ll be back tomorrow and be fawned over again.” The smile going to a frown “I say let’s up the ante and put razors and box cutters in his locker with a note that says ‘Kill yourself’ what do you guys say?” The other two girls look at each other and nod “Yeah let’s do it!” they both agreed

“You’re not doing anything!” The three girls look down the hall seeing Kageyama.

“K-Kageyama! What are you doing here?”  
Kageyama stays silent walking up to them “You aren’t going to do anything to Hinata. I know you were the ones who harassed him online.” He gets up to the leader blocking her from escaping

“I’m not the one to hurt girls so here’s a warning.” Taking his foot Kageyama kicks a door hard enough to break the glass and put a dent into the door itself. Then taking his fist he punches the wall he had the leader up against close to her head. A dent in the wall with bleeding knuckles Kageyama removes his hand from the wall.

All the girls were shaking in their shoes, Kageyama gave a scary smile “Should I do that to your faces next?” The leader shakes her head “Please.. Don’t..”

“Then promise me this, don’t ever mess with Hinata again! Or your faces will become the next thing my feet and hands touch.”

“O-okay w-we promise..”

“Good. Now get out of my sight.” He backs away letting the leader and her friends go running away.

Kageyama looks at his bleeding hand “I should head to the nurse before class starts.” He makes his way off to the nurse’s office to get bandages for his hand.

* * *

Soon the day ended. Kageyama accompanied Tanaka and Noya as they were going to Hinata’s home. Tanaka smiled wrapping an arm around Kageyama “Thanks for joining me guys!” The face that Kageyama gave him left him unphased. Noya chuckles “No, problem! Besides I’m coming over to give Hinata some awesome pastel clothes to wear.” he says holding up a gift bag full of clothes.

“When did you buy clothes for him?” Kageyama asks finally able to remove Tanaka’s arm off him.

“I didn’t buy them, my boyfriend made them. You remember him Asahi, he’s a fashion designer in training and makes clothes for us during his free time when not working on his assignments.” Taking out his phone Noya shows a picture of him and Asahi together.

“Oh, I must have forgotten sorry.”

“We’re here!” Tanaka yells excitedly as they were now in front of Hinata’s home. Kageyama takes a step back and says, “I’ll wait out here.” Tanaka frowns arms hanging low “Aw come on why?”

Kageyama looks to the side hand on his arm “I don’t think his family will like it if they see I’m one of his friends, besides I don’t have anything to give him.”

“You’re such a party pooper, but fine come one Noya!”

Both of the second years walk up to the door while Kageyama watches from a distance. They knock on the door answered by Daichi who was happy to see them and soon Hinata comes to the door hugging each of his friends. The punk boy gives a slight smile seeing the pastel boy he likes happy instead of sad.

Over at the front door Tanaka hands the work to his friend “Here you go! Work and notes from your classes today.” Hinata smiles while taking the papers “Thanks Tanaka.” Before looking over to Noya “But why are you here Noya?”

Noya smiles and shows the bag “Some very nice pastel clothes from the best designer Asahi!”

Hinata gasps taking the bag “Oh wow! I can’t believe it! Tell him I said thank you. I would but Sugamom said I should stay off my phone today in case of more hate comments.”

“So that’s why you haven’t seen my texts, well understandable.” Tanaka says before remembering “By the way Kageyama came to check on you too~”

Hinata blushes deep “R-Really?!” Daichi was near by hearing about Kageyama and a jolt goes up his spine ‘That no good punk Kageyama! He probably wants to send some of his punk friends here to bully my boy!’ A metaphorical fire starts to form behind him “I won’t allow it!” he says out loud.

“Huh? Allow what dad?” Hinata asks now done talking with Tanaka and Noya. Both papers and gift bag in his hands, a dark blush covers Daichi’s face of embarrassment “I..I won’t allow Koushi to take the last teabag, yeah I want to try it maybe I might like it.”

“Oh okay.” Hinata smiles “When I’m done with my work can I show you my new clothes!”

Daichi smiles rubbing his son on the top of his head “I’d love to see you in your adorable clothes.” Hinata giggles putting the papers in the gift bag he hugs his dad with his free arm “You’re the best dad!” having his father to become more red.

* * *

Later Suga and Natsu get home “Hey, we’re home!” Suga calls with Natsu running excitedly taking her shoes off “we’re home!” Daichi comes out and greets both of them with a kiss “Welcome home you too.”

Natsu looks around and puts “Where’s Nii-chan!” not liking that she didn’t get a welcome home hug from her brother.

“Shouyou has a surprise for us.” Daichi says making a quiet signal and leads the two of them to the couch having them sit. Suga looks toward his husband, “Daichi what’s going on?” Earring a small chuckle “you’ll see. Okay Shouyou we’re ready!” he calls

“Okay!” Hinata calls back

He comes out wearing a baby star cute cardigan sweater with yellow shorts while doing some cute poses “This is the first of one of my new clothes brought to you by Asahi.” He cheerfully says.

Natsu’s eyes go wide and she starts clapping “So pretty!” she cheers. Suga smiles and claps too “Very cute Shouyou.” Hinata smiles before going off and putting his second outfit on. Coming back with a Lovely milk sweatshirt on with little strawberry barrettes in his hair to match the shirt along with one unicorn barrett to match the one that was on the carton of milk on the shirt.

“Did you talk with him about you know who?” Suga whispers to Daichi

“I did, he says their friendship is good. Though he acted so nervous I’m starting to think you know who was the one who sent those comments on Shouyou’s account”

“Daichi I-” Suga was stopped by Natsu who shushed the two of them “Be quiet daddy, Sugamama! Nii-chan isn’t done.” Before going back to watching her brother “Let’s talk about it later.” Suga whispers a final time Daichi nods as a response.

Finally Hinata came out with a rainbow princess pastel fairy dress. “This one is my favorite.” He says while posing for the final outfit.

Once done Natsu gets up and hugs her brother “Nii-chan that was amazing! It was like a real fashion show!” Hinata smiles laughing “Thanks Natsu.” Suga gets up and joins his children. “That was really good honey, I loved every one of your clothes.”

“Thank you Sugamom.” Hinata replies kissing his dad on his cheek “I’ll go change back into my normal pastel clothes now.”

“Okay honey.” Suga rubs Hinata on his head “Natsu why don’t you go play, Sugamama and daddy need to fix dinner.”

“Alright Sugamama.” The two kids then split off leaving Suga and Daichi alone. Suga gave a look towards his husband “Now, why don’t we talk about you know who while we make dinner.”

* * *

“Daichi I really don’t think Kageyama was the one who did that.” Suga says while stirring the broth 

“Koushi, look at it. Shouyou has been friends with a punk then suddenly he gets hate comments, next who knows what could happen if Shouyou gets hurt more.” Daichi replies by getting out the bowls for the family to eat the ramen from.

Suga gives an eye roll “Daichi do you think you’re being a bit over protective?” Taking the bowls placing the noodles in and then the broth “No, well maybe… I just want my son to be happy.”

“How about this, Shouyou’s school is going on spring break in two weeks. Maybe we can ask Shouyou to invite Kageyama over and see what he’s like.”

Daichi sighs “As always you come up with the best ideas.” Kissing his husband in the lips

“Hey, it’s what I do to help my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to Hinata's clothes  
> https://www.incontrolclothing.com/products/baby-star-kawaii-cardigan-sweater-plus-size?variant=32117434482790¤cy=USD&utm_medium=product_sync&utm_source=google&utm_content=sag_organic&utm_campaign=sag_organic&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIrq2lvM-W7wIV0dXACh2RnAgGEAQYAiABEgLYi_D_BwE
> 
> https://www.incontrolclothing.com/products/lovely-milk-sweatshirt?variant=32276816953446¤cy=USD&utm_medium=product_sync&utm_source=google&utm_content=sag_organic&utm_campaign=sag_organic&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIgIOoxtKW7wIValXVCh3QMQcCEAQYASABEgIuNPD_BwE
> 
> https://deerdoll.com/products/pastel-kawaii-aesthetic-rainbow-princess-summer-fairy-dress
> 
> Just so you know I don't know if Japanese school's have spring break or not. If not then just in this story they do have spring break.


	5. Chapter 5

With the spring making its way into Japan, Sakura trees were starting to bloom. Hinata always loved this part of spring seeing the beautiful flowers with his sister when their caretakers at the orphanage would take them out to see the trees. Now this weekend he’d get to celebrate it with his whole family at the festival! Though there was one other person he wanted to come with him and meet his family. He spotted Kageyama and ran up to him calling “Kageyama!”

He stops and turns to his friend “Hi Hinata. Do you need something?”

“Um.. y-yeah I was wondering would.. Would..” His face goes red “Would you like to come see the Sakura trees with me and my family at the festival!” He blurts out

A clash of thunder appeared behind Kageyama, shocked that he asked this! ‘I can’t let his family see me! Hinata may like me as I am but the rest of his family?!’ He then starts to imagine Hinata’s family members being scared, angry or not allowing him or Hinata to meet ever again. Coming out of his thoughts Kageyama replies “I’m sorry I can’t come.”

Hinata felt his heart breaking hearing what Kageyama said. Sighing, he replies “Okay..” Reaching in his pocket Hinata pulls out a ticket “If you change your mind here’s this is the train we’re taking.”

Kageyama takes the ticket and puts it in his leather coat pocket “Alright I’ll keep that in mind.” Before walking away leaving Hinata standing there eyes to the ground trying not to cry in front of other students.

“Hinata-kun are you okay?”

“Kageyama should be ashamed!”

“Don’t worry we’re here for you.”

Hinata’s fans say as they helped him to his classroom.

* * *

When Hinata got home he ran to his room, switched to his pastel clothes and jumped into his bed crying out his feelings in his pillow. Luckily he got home before the rest of his family today so he was free to cry without the rest of his family worrying about him.

After his cry, Hinata got out of his bed going over to his desk he set up to do a tutorial for the sakura festival. Quickly whipping his face of tears and snot with some tissues and started his camcorder “Hi everyone! Thanks for joining me today. For this video I’m going to show you a tutorial for decora or if you want to dress in pastel in general.” he giggles “For the Sakura festival!”

~*~*Later~*~*

Daichi, Suga and Natsu came home. Greeted by Hinata after just getting done with his video now spotting a bit of pink pastel makeup and Sakura flower clip ons in his hair. “Hey Shouyou, you look beautiful.” Suga comments, having his son lightly blush “Thank you Sugamom. It was for a video.”

“For the Sakura festival this weekend I assume?” Daichi asks

Hinata nods in response “Yep.” Before looking down feeling Natsu pulling on his leg “Nii-chan can you do my makeup before we go?” Hinata chuckles picking his sister up “Sure can sis. I’ll pick out the best for you.”

“Yay!”

Daichi looks over to Suga “Was Shouyou acting strange to you?”

“Yeah, the person he wanted to ask probably turned him down. Though I know we’ll make it super fun for our two babies right.”

“Yep. Though right after I kill that person who refused to come with my boy!” Daichi says, doing his angry smile clutching his fist as a volcano went off behind him. Suga sighs walking past his husband putting up his and Natsu’s jacket while Daichi did his thing.

* * *

The next day Hinata stood at the train station wearing his rainbow princess pastel fairy dress with the pastel pink makeup he wore yesterday and the sakura flower clip ons. Waiting for the train to come with his family. Suga was putting sunscreen on Natsu making sure not to smear her makeup Hinata put on her, Daichi was checking to make sure that they had everything and finally there was Hinata who was looking around for Kageyama ignoring the looks from people mostly from guys who think he’s a girl. “Guess he isn’t coming..” Hinata frowns before feeling a hand on his shoulder seeing Daichi “Don’t worry me and Sugamom will make it fun for you.” Having his frown turn into a smile “Thanks dad.”

The train makes its way up to them stopping in front “Train’s here come on everyone.” Daichi says picking up the basket while walking on the train. Hinata looks around one more time before getting on. Though down the station Kageyama got on the train through a different car entrance.

Once at the park the family started to look for a good spot to put down their blanket for the celebration. “Hey how about this spot?” Hinata suggests pointing to a spot under a tree next to the pond. “Can we?! Can we?!” Natsu asks excitedly, pulling on Suga’s hand, Suga looks toward Daichi who smiles “Sure why not.” The two kids cheer as they go down to the spot. Putting down the blanket and getting a few canned drinks out, the family enjoys themselves.

Until Hinata sees a familiar figure walk by on the sidewalk. Hinata stands up putting his shoes back on “Where are you going Shouyou?” Daichi asks

“Huh? Oh, I think I see someone I know. Is it alright if I go say hi?”

“Sure that’s fine with me honey. Just be back soon we’re going to start eating.” Suga advices  
“I will.” Hinata replies walking off

When Hinata was a good distance away Daichi scoots closer to Suga “I’m going to follow him and make sure he’s safe.” Suga gives an annoyed look to him “Daichi.”

“Please baby.”

Suga sighs “Just don’t do anything stupid please.”

“I won't, I promise.”

Kissing his husband and little girl goodbye, Daichi puts his shoes on and follows after Hinata.

Meanwhile Hinata was still following after the figure ‘ _I know that was Kageyama I saw._ ’ he growls “If I wasn’t so short it would be better to see him!” After his little tantrum was over he kept on walking. Moving his head left and right to find the figure. Unknowing that his dad was watching a distance away.

* * *

After a while of searching, Hinata stopped under a tree leaning up against it. “I should just quit. It was probably just my imagination.” His stomach growled “And I’m getting hungry. I should just get back to the blanket.” He gets up and starts to head back to his family. Of course Daichi let out a sigh of relief that his son was okay and started booking it back to the blanket!

Hinata continues his journey back gloomy again. It felt like he was on an endless road as he walked. Until bumping into someone “Sorry.” he mumbles not looking up at the person “Oh, no problem..” The guy says before seeing Hinata “Woah! You’re a cutie. What brings you here?”

“I was just looking for someone. Please excuse me.” Hinata replies trying to go around the guy and his friends. Though he felt a strong grip on his wrist “What’s your rush? You found us.”

“Yeah let’s have some fun~”

“How about we go to our blanket.”

Hinata tries to get away but with three guys around him he felt useless “I’m sorry but no. I have a family I need to get back to.”

The leader who had his arm leans close to him “Well they can wait. How about a kiss.” Hinata tried to push away but the guy was too strong.

“OI! OI! OI! Let the kid go!”

“Unless you want a piece of us!”

Hinata knew those voices looking at where the calls came from; he saw Tanaka, Noya, and Kageyama! With very pissed off faces, Tanaka the one with the most angry expression. Kageyama had his usual angry look but the guys around Hinata didn’t know that.

“What I hate most are jerks who don’t know the meaning of no!” Tanaka says walking up to them with a menacing look with Noya doing the same “Trust us you don’t want to mess with us or our friend over there. I suggest you let this beautiful person go before Kageyama overthere beats your face in. After we do.”

The leader shakes letting go of Hinata’s hand letting him run over to Kageyama embracing him in a hug. Kageyama rubs Hinata on his head looking at the guys with a glare having them run away. “Don’t worry they’re gone, you're okay now.” He says looking back down at Hinata.

“I must say that was a great intimidation face Noya.”

“Why thank you Tanaka I learn from the best.”

While the two compliment each other Hinata pushes away from Kageyama “I’m thankful for you helping me but I’m mad at you! You said you couldn’t make it and you lied bakageyama!”

“I know. I’m sorry, I was going to surprise you and then I ran into these two.” As Kageyama explained this Hinata could feel his heart starting to beat fast and blush coming to face luckily it wasn’t seen with his makeup on.

Noya leans in and whispers to Tanaka “Should we tell him it was because he was afraid to meet his family?” Tanaka shakes his head ‘no’ “Nah. It’d ruin his image got to keep up that badass punk look.” he whispers back

“O-Okay umm.. Would you like to come and sit with my family?” Hinata asks, twiddling his thumbs together, Kageyama blushes “Maybe later. I’m with Tanaka and his sister but I’ll pass by and wave to you. Is that alright?”

Hinata nods “S-Sure that’s okay!”

“Oh one more thing.” He reaches into his pocket getting out a rose gold cherry blossom necklace “This is for you.” Putting it in Hinata’s hands “Kyaa~ Thank you so much!” They hug each other one more time before separating ways. Tanaka helped Hinata back to his family and Noya going with Kageyama.

“So how’d you think of Hinata in the dress Asahi made for him?” Noya asked

Kageyama looks away, blushing his face getting very hot! Noya laughs “HAHA! I knew you’d like it.” Resulting in getting a hit to the back of his head “Shut up dumbass!” Kageyama continues to walk on ahead of Noya though he won’t admit it he did think Hinata was cute in the dress.

* * *

Tanaka soon brought Hinata back to his family and explained what happened. Both parents were grateful that their son was unharmed and back safely. Though Sua did give Daichi an evil look for not being there for one of their children. After everyone calmed down “Why don’t we eat.” Suga suggests. They all got out the food that was packed, said their thanks and started digging in. While they ate Suga noticed how much happier Hinata was even after what happened earlier that Tanaka told them. Even seeing the cherry blossom necklace around his neck that he didn’t have on when they arrived at the festival. Soon the day was over and the family packed up and left for home, Suga walked next to Hinata as they walked to the train station.

“I see you got a new necklace. Can I ask where you got it from Shouyou?”

Hinata blushes as he tries to explain “I-ugh.. I got it from a friend and they said I could have it.”

“Was it Kageyama?” Suga says giving a sly smile

Making the ginger boy grow darker “Y-Yes.. It made me so happy. I’ve had a crush on him for a while now.” He holds his necklace tight “I’m just too afraid he won’t like me back Sugamom.” Suga wraps his arms around his son comforting him “Hey now, don’t get upset honey. Of course he likes you back, look at how much he cares about you going as far to get you a gift.”

Hinata sniffs “But I’m still scared he’ll reject me if I tell him.”

“If he does you know me and dad will be there for you sweetie.”

“Thank you Sugamom.”

Suga kisses Hinata on his head “No problem dear.” As they got closer to the station Hinata remembers “You won’t tell dad will you? I don’t feel ready to tell him I like a punk guy.”

“Your secret is safe with me Shouyou.” Suga winks


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally spring break a whole week of being off school! Hinata sat at the family table as he had breakfast while looking at his phone checking a few posts. Putting his phone back down on the table going back to eating, his ears perking up as he heard one of his dads waking up “Good morning dad.” He greets when he sees that it was Daichi. His dad yawns stretching “Good morning Shouyou. You’re up early, thought you’d sleep later on spring break.”

“Not for today, Sugamom asked if I could go shopping with him today.”

“Oh that’s nice of you going with him Shouyou.” Daichi respondes pouring a cup of coffee “Before I forget your friend Kageyama, think you’d like to invite him over sometime. I'd like to meet him.”

Hinata blushes deeply hearing this. Daichi was no different as his heart dropped and went into a panic in his mind ‘ _Shouyou.. My precious boy! This is the first time I’ve ever seen that look on your face!_ ’ Falling into a bottomless pit. When in reality he was standing like a stone and Hinata nervously let out “If.. If he’s not busy this week.. I can ask him..” Though his father probably wasn’t able to hear it.

Suga then walks out just finished with a shower. Fully dressed while having a towel around his neck to wipe off any extra drops of water from his hair “Good morning my dears. Shouyou we’re going to leave in an hour make sure to be ready by then.” Hinata smiles nodding “Okay Sugamom.” Finishing up his food and hurries to his room to find something cute to wear.

Suga turns to his husband “Daichi you okay?”

* * *

When at the store Suga and Hinata had the cart halfway filled. All that was needed were the frozen foods. “Hinata sweetie think you can get the milk while I get the things from here.” Suga asks, picking out some frozen fish “Sure Sugamom.” Hinata replies walking down the aisle coming up to the milk section. He smiles finding the milk that they drink “ah, here we go.” Reaching up for it, feeling another hand seeing that it was Kageyama!

Hinata blushes removing his hand “K-Kageyama!” scooting away ‘ _It’s almost like he’s everywhere!_ ’ he panics in his head. Kageyama lightly blushes “Hi Hinata, sorry did you want it?” Holding out the carton to him “ugh… Y-Yeah thank you.” Hinata grabs the carton “So, what are you doing here?”

“I’m shopping with my sister. You?”

“Shopping with my Sugamom.”

“Sugamom?”

“Yeah, he’s one of my dads. I call him that.”

Kageyama nods “oh okay.” Though he still didn’t get it that much. “Well I’ll let you get back to your shopping.” He continues before walking away

“W-Wait Kageyama!” Hinata calls “My parents would like to meet you. Can you come to my home sometime this week if you're not busy?”

Chills went up both of their spines “um.. S-Sure I don’t mind. I’ll come as soon that I can.”

“Okay.”

After a few moments of silence the two walk away. Hinata makes it back to the cart with Suga putting the milk in “Thank you sweetie.”

“No problem.”

Soon they make it back home now done with shopping. While putting the food away Hinata turns to Daichi “Dad I talked with Kageyama. He said he’d come as soon that he can.” He says lightly blushing.

“O-Okay, thanks for letting me know Shouyou.” Daichi replies smiling “I can’t wait to meet him.” But on the inside he was starting to panic again not thinking that a punk would actually say yes to meeting him and Suga.

~*~*Later that week~*~*

A knock came to the front door, Hinata walks up to it opening it seeing Kageyama and smiles “Hey you’re here! Come on in.” Kageyama walks in taking his shoes off. “Your home looks nice.” He says

Suga and Natsu come up to them both “Hello you must be Kageyama. Nice to meet you. I'm Koushi Sugawara but you can call me Suga. This little one is Natsu Hinata.” Natsu stands behind Suga, a little shy “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Tobio Kageyama, thank you for having me in your home.”

They lead Kageyama to one of the living rooms with Daichi sittin at a table, his fingers making a pyramid as everyone comes in. “I’ll go get some drinks. Why don’t you have a seat with Daichi.” Suga says before walking off to the kitchen, Natsu follows after wanting to help. “Thank you sir.” Kageyama replies before going to the table sitting across from Daichi and Hinata sitting next to him. The tension in the room being thick enough to cut with a knife.

‘ _This guy is so scary looking! Shouyou hangs out with him! And those tattoos there must be a hundred on him!_ ’ Daichi panics sweat pouring down his face. Kageyama takes a breath “I-I’m Tobio Kageyama! Nice to meet you sir!” He exclaims nervously, having Daichi move back a bit “Like wise.” he replies before clearing his throat.

“As you may know Kageyama, I take my job being a father very seriously. I’d like to know what level you are in relation to Shouyou.”

Kageyama sweat drops thinking to himself ‘ _Level? Does he mean how I’d rate our friendship?_ ’ He looks down mustering “Well I’d say it’s about a five out of five.”

“Five hmph..” Daichi’s eyes widen “FIVE! YOU’VE GONE TO FIVE!” He yells with anger ( _FYI: In this conversation Five is one of the levels you’re at in a relationship_ )

Stomping on the table getting ready to fight Kageyama “I’ll kill you!” Just before he could Suga and Natsu come in with the drinks “Daichi what are you doing! Calm down.” He says stern

Having his husband sit back down while he sets the drinks on the table “Sorry Kageyama. He means in a different relationship way.”

Kageyama blushes embarrassed “Sorry sir. I didn’t know it could mean that as well.” Rubbing the back of his head. Daichi takes a sip of the drink Suga set out “No, it’s alright I shouldn’t have acted like that.” Putting the drink down

“Now with you and Shouyou, you’re just friends right?”

“Yes sir.” Kageyama nods

Daichi then looks at Hinata “Is that alright with you Shouyou?” Seeing his son with a frown on his face lightly blushing. Shocked by this, Daichi falls down on the ground “I think I should go lie down a bit.”

Suga sighs “Here we go again.”

“Again? Does he do this a lot?” Kageyama asks

Hinata and Natsu help get Daichi to the couch so he could rest while Suga stayed with Kageyama. “I’m sorry about my husband, he's just a bit protective of Shouyou.”

“It’s alright. But can I ask why?”

Suga nods “I can tell you but it’s quite sad.” Kageyama braces himself “I’m ready si- Suga.”

“As a child Shouyou’s birth parents were abusive to him and neglective of Natsu. So they were taken out of their care and to an adoption center and that’s where Shouyou’s love for pastel colors started seeing how other people expressed themselves through fashion. Over the years of living at the adoption center Shouyou’s love for pastels grew more and more.”

While Suga explained this Hinata stood near the door listening. “But things didn’t go well when he started middle school.. With word spreading around about Shouyou expressing himself with pastel fashion he started to get bullied having to switch middle schools three times with how bad it was.” Hinata began to tear up a little as memories of those times started to come back, Kageyama clenched his fist tightly filled with anger.

“Until he met someone who expressed themselves like him. It made him so happy and he decided to not care what others think about him. I can’t help but wonder who it was that gave him confidence.”

Kageyama lightly blushes “Did he say anything about them?”

“I can’t remember all the details but he said it was the first time that he found someone outside of our little family that he wants by his side.

Kageyama gets up quickly “Sorry I need to go now.” Hurrying off leaving the house, Suga waves goodbye smiling “Goodbye, please visit again soon.” While Hinata watched Kageyama leave he smiled as tears of joy went down his face remembering that day. ‘ _I wish I could meet that boy again who helped me, then I wouldn’t have met Noya, Tanaka, or Kageyama._ ’

* * *

While walking home Kageyama couldn’t get what Suga told him out of his head. Hinata met someone who gave him confidence and he starts to remember back in middle school randomly meeting a kid on his way back home.

****Flashback****

On his way back home Kageyama changed back into his black and whte clothes. “Stupid uniforms!” he growls kicking a can hard having it fly before landing down near someone having them scream. Going over to the person Kageyama picks the can up “I’m sorry. You're not hurt are you.”

The ginger haired boy looks up at him and tears in his eyes “N-No I’m fine…” he sniffs. Kageyama couldn’t stand it when people cried sitting down next to him “Then why are you crying?”

“I just can’t take it anymore. No matter what I look like people hate me. I should just kill myself.”

“Don’t say that idiot!” Kageyama exclaims, spooking the boy sitting next to him “It shouldn’t matter what others think of you, only how you think of yourself. Dress how you dress or whatever, most people won’t accept you but there will be others that will.”

A shine came to the boy’s eyes and he smiled “Thank you so much! From now on outside of school I’m going to wear my pastel clothes and makeup no matter how others see me!” He says in a cheerful voice getting up and running off.

“That guy was weird.”

****End of Flashback****

Kageyama grumbles shaking his head to get the thought out of his head “No. That was just some random kid.” Continuing his way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering what the level of relationships are here they are.  
> 1\. Talking  
> 2\. Hand holding  
> 3\. Cuddling  
> 4\. Kissing  
> 5\. Sex


End file.
